leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Numinous J/Tenbotsu, Adept of the Cursed Spear
Tenbotsu, the Adept of the Cursed Spear is an Ionian warrior that has mastered , a spear made of a mysterious steel from a falling star and deemed cursed for its overwhelming weight and gravitational pull that claimed the lives of those who tried to wield it before, even its creator. Abilities While holding , his basic attack range is increased by 50 and the strength of on Tenbotsu is increased by 50%; however, he gains bonus 45 movement speed and whenever he is not holding , but the strength of his basic attacks is reduced by 25%. |description2 = nearby enemies. This effect cannot occur more than once to the same target every 6 seconds. |range = |targeting = Unseen Grasp is an area of effect that takes into account the position of . |additional= * Unseen Grasp will apply while Tenbotsu holds , even when he isn’t using abilities. * When not being held by Tenbotsu, can be targeted by allied minion-targetable abilities ( , ). * will return to Tenbotsu if the distance between the two goes beyond 1200 units. }} Tenbotsu throws to the target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemy units it pierces through. |description2= remains at the target location until Celestial Thrust becomes available again or Tenbotsu picks it up; it’ll also stick to terrain upon colliding with it. |leveling = |cooldown= 7 |cost= 50 |costtype= mana |range= | }} |speed= 1400 |targeting = Celestial Thrust is a linear, pass-through skillshot. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects= area of effect |spellshield= Will block the ability. |additional=''Unseen Grasp'' will be applied once while is moving and when it remains in place. }} Tenbotsu jumps up into the air, becoming untargetable for up to 2 seconds. If cast directly on a target, Tenbotsu automatically descends upon it, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies. |description2= This ability can only be used while holding . |leveling= |range= | }} |cooldown= |cost= 55 |costtype=mana }} Tenbotsu dashes forward, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies on arrival. |description2= If he picks while dashing, the cooldown of Celestial Thrust is reset. |description3= This ability can only be used while not holding . |leveling= |range= | }} |cooldown= 14 |cost= |costtype=mana }} | }} Tenbotsu's next basic attack within 6 seconds will generate a shield that lasts for 5 seconds and the target for 1 second. |description2= This ability can only be used while holding . |leveling= |cooldown= 14 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Tenbotsu recalls to his grasp, dealing physical damage to all enemies it passes through and resetting Celestial Thrust's cooldown upon arrival. |description2= This ability can only be used while not holding . |leveling= |cooldown= 14 |cost= 55 |costtype=mana }} | }} Nearby enemies afflicted by also suffer magic damage once they land. |description2= After [[channel|pointing Ame no Yari to the heavens for 1 second]], Tenbotsu makes all champions in range levitate for 3 seconds. While levitating, champions cannot interact with minions and monsters or be affected by , , and effects and can pass through terrain. |leveling= |cooldown= 120 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= |Levitation range}}| }} |targeting= The Spear's Redemption is an area of effect that affects all units within it equally with crowd control resistance and ignoring terrain. |spellshield=Will block the levitation and its effect. |additional= * Will not pass through the outer terrain. * It will also apply to self-CC effects like the on . }} Recommended Items Change Log buff when not holding the spear. * Unseen Grasp ** range reduced from 250 to 200. ** Modified the nature of the CC to a . * Eastern Dragon Jump ** Fixed tooltip ** Range reduced from 250 to 200. * Western Tiger Entry ** Range reduced from 250 to 200. * Northern Tortoise Bulwark ** Modified the ratios to a single . ;August 12 * Basic Stats ** Base movement speed increased from 285 to 335. * Starsteel's Weight ** Bonus movement speed reduced from 70 to 45. ** Basic attack damage debuff reduced from 50% to 25%. * Unseen Grasp ** range increased from 175 to 250. ** Added a sec. upon arrival. * Eastern Dragon Jump ** Slightly reworked: Tenbotsu no longer throws to then be invulnerable for 1 second and descending upon the spear; now he jumps in the area for up to 2 seconds and then descends on a target. ** Damage radius increased from 175 to 250. ** Cooldown increased from to ** Mana cost reverted to 55. * Western Tiger Entry ** Damage radius increased from 175 to 250. ** Cooldown increased from 9'' seconds to '''14'. ** Mana cost reduced from . to . * Northern Tortoise Bulwark ** Noted that this ability can be used during the animations of Eastern Dragon Jump and Western Tiger Entry. * Southern Phoenix Flight ** modified to a . ;August 9 * Basic Stats ** Base mana reduced from 297.2 to 284.1. ** Mana growth per level reduced from 37.75 to 37.25. * Starsteel's Weight ** Reworded to reflect the MS boost being bonus MS. * Eastern Dragon Jump ** Mana cost increased from 55 seconds to 75. * Western Tiger Entry ** Mana cost increased from to . * Northern Tortoise Bulwark ** reduced from 55% to 50%. ** Added a . * Southern Phoenix Flight ** Added a . * The Spear's Redemption ** Fixed typo on Rank 3 base damage ** Now it only disables the effects of instead of all . ** Clarified the fact it also applies to self-CC. ;August 8 * Basic Stats ** Attack range reduced from 175 to 125. * Starsteel's Weight ** Now has a basic attack increase while holding of 50 units. ** Reduced the strength of basic attacks while not holding to 50% of original strength. ** Movement speed boost while not holding Reduced from 100 to 70 ** Added leash range of 1200 units. * Celestial Thrust ** Fixed typo with previous denomination. * Eastern Dragon Jump ** Cooldown increased from 9'' seconds to ' . * '''Western Tiger Entry ** Damage ratio modified from to . * Northern Tortoise Bulwark ** On-hit wind up effect Reduced from 10 seconds to 6'''. * '''The Spear's Redemption ** Passive damage Reduced from to . ** Channeling time of activedecreased from 2'' seconds to '''1'. }} Category:Custom champions